


Queen

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: District 9 (2009)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Culture Shock, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Molestation, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the prompt of 'All this talk of pheromones and the prawns wanting Wikus for sexytime and protecting him from guys with guns makes my mind imagine they make him their Queen. And it isn't that they force themselves on him but they act so cute and pathetic, trying to bring him gifts/tributes, he puts out.' This fic is a wip that ends with my notes for it and will never be finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in August of 2009 and I am still writing it five years later. I have a lot planned out but the writing is just very slow going so please be patient with me. The first four chapters have been posted on Livejournal before and are now being posted here for the first time.

Wikus didn’t really understand too much of the crazy shit that seemed to happen in his life. He didn’t know why the fuel to the mother ship started to transform him into a prawn. He didn’t know why his father-in-law was such a rat bastard. He didn’t know what he would do for the next three years as he waited for Christopher to come back.

And he really had no idea why so many prawns were constantly offering him gifts. 

He had quickly taken shelter to clean himself of the blood of the military men and had collapsed in exhaustion. And pain. There had been lots of pain as his left shoulder blade had popped out.

Wikus had wanted nothing more than something to eat after that. He slowly staggered out of the shack he claimed as his own, only to freeze at the sight of five different prawns seemingly waiting right outside of the shack.

He blinked and looked each prawn over. None of them seemed hostile as they didn’t approach him, though the two that had been sitting stood. Other than that the prawns just stared at him and their mouth tendables seemed to work overtime as they sniffed heavily.

“Um, hello,” Wikus offered. He was well aware that the only thing that had tried to help him out was three years away from helping him again. It was time to make new friends and being neighborly seemed like a good start.

None of the prawns answered but one stepped forward hesitantly, eyeing the other prawns more than Wikus as it reached one hand out. Wikus frowned, not used to seeing a prawn act with such caution, despite how much time he had spent with Christopher. The prawn seemed to sense his discomfort with the situation and didn’t move forward anymore. He simply lowered himself and extended his hand a bit more before dropping two, small, shiny rocks. 

Wikus stared at the rocks and then looked at the prawn. The prawn shifted and pushed the rocks forward a bit more before he took a step back. Wikus looked to the other aliens and was even more at unease by how they all seemed to be waiting for his next move. Wikus thought that he might be involved in some sort of prawn welcoming ritual. 

“Thank you,” Wikus smiled as he bent slightly and gathered the rocks. “These are lovely.” The gift giver seemed to beam, as much as prawns could, and then scampered off.

Wikus stared at the others and backed up, alarmed, as the other four quickly rushed towards him and placed their own gifts by his feet. Wikus blinked and looked at the pile of buttons, a fishing hook, a bent butter knife, and some metal hair clips. Figuring that he was simply getting the welcome wagon and house warming gifts, Wikus scooped the items up and smiled.

“Thanks, all of you.” Again, he received the same reaction and was left alone as they all ran off. Wikus stepped back into his shack to place his new gifts down and then went back out to continue his original search for food. He tried to think that the prawns following him the entire trip were simply his new friends and that they were just trying to keep a look out for him. But by the time he headed back into his shack, he counted ten prawns standing around. He waved at them and then closed the flimsy door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Wikus screamed as he felt his back snap in half. At least, it felt like it and the sound of his new prawn body working its way through him sure assured him that whatever was happening, it was far from good for his human body parts. He withered and sobbed openly on the pathetic mattress as he tried to work through pain. What he wouldn’t give for some hard alcohol at that moment. Or, even better, for a can of cat food at that moment. 

The first time he had tried cat food, back before he wasn’t aware that his entire body was doomed to look like a space crab-monster, he had learned why the prawns liked it so much. Cat food was pretty much crack to prawns. Wikus had been a juvenile teen in his college years and tried more than one drug. Eating that cat food had started to give him the same affect and he had quickly thrown it out. Plus, his teeth had been falling out at that point.

But as he groaned and cried out for some kind of mercy, he wished he had some of the drug so he wouldn’t have to endure such a pain in his right senses. “Oh fuck me,” he whined as he clutched at himself and rolled onto his side. 

Wikus screamed and jerked as he saw a prawn in his shack. “What the fuck? Why, why the hell are you, what are you doin’ here, man?” Wikus shouted, extremely embarrassed to have a prawn witness his moment of weakness. He tried to stand but only toppled over. The prawn luckily caught him but Wikus was still furious and attempted to struggle. Only, the prawn started to stroke his back gently. Wikus mewed in pleasure at the soft sensation soothing his aching back and leaned into the prawn.

The prawn seemed pleased as he shifted Wikus slightly so both hands could rove over his back as his chest hands carefully gripped him to keep him standing and balanced. Wikus didn’t even care that the prawn had broken into his shack or that it was practically molesting his back; for a few minutes he wasn’t in pain. His knees started to buckle as he felt himself being claimed by exhaustion once again, his head lolling forward as he bobbed in and out of sleep.

The prawn carefully laid him on his stomach on his mattress and sat by his side as it continued its gentle massage. For the first time all day, the prawn actually spoke to Wikus as his eyes closed, a mere moment before sleep claimed him. “Relax, my queen, all will be well soon.” The prawn clicked just as Wikus drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke again in pain but at least he woke alone. Wikus could hardly remember anything but the excruciating pain he had felt the night before and the prawn that had soothed his back a bit. Wikus placed his still human hand on the small of his back to try and help crack it but froze when his hand touched something that was far from human. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel that his back was now that of a hard shell belonging to a prawn. 

It was then that he decided he needed to get cat food. If it made him act stupid and selfish like all the other prawns intoxicated by it, so be it. Getting a new back was painful enough when sober; he didn’t want to experience the pain that the rest of his transformation was sure to bring.

He needed to try and salvage some sort of lock for his shack too, Wikus decided as he stepped into the bright sunlight of a new day. He froze.

Easily over two dozen prawns stood before him. Also, laid out by his feet, was a pile of offerings; tires, broken desk lamps, hubcaps, an old computer mouse, a box of glittering smashed bottles, a rusted bucket, the list went on of the junk collected in offering to him.

Wikus frowned and looked up at all the prawns watching him intently. His first instinct was to shout at them all to leave him alone and go away. He didn’t need their crap and didn’t want their creepy attention. But he thought better of it. If he insulted them he’d have enemies for the next three years instead of friends. Plus, the memories of watching the prawns tear apart a human right before his very eyes kept him polite. He was very vulnerable in his condition and wouldn’t stand a chance trying to fight them off.

“Thank you,” he lifted his prawn hand in thanks and the prawns all took a step forward. Wikus’ eyes went wide and he took a step back, his human hand clasping the shack’s door handle. A group of prawns all coming closer at once was a scary sight. 

One kept moving, a brown one, with something clutched tightly in his hands. He glanced at each and every prawn as he moved through the crowd, clicking something at them that Wikus couldn’t catch. Whatever the prawn said it made the ones that he passed fall to their knees. The others obviously knew what that meant and they quickly followed suit.

Wikus glanced nervously at all the now kneeling prawns and felt something uneasy try to rise up in his stomach. His hand gripped the door handle harder when the prawn finally approached him. The prawn dropped to his knees as well and offered the item he had been clutching, revealing it to be a can of cat food. “For you, my queen,” it clicked slowly.

Wikus stared and stared and then closed his eyes as he focused on breathing. “You’re the prawn that was in my shack last night.” He accused as he opened his eyes to angry, narrow slits.

The prawn nodded. “I am Samuel Lacey, my queen.”

“Stop calling me your fucking queen.” Wikus seethed. “I am male, first of all.”

“For now you are,” Samuel replied easily and looked up to meet Wikus’ eyes for the first time. “I am the only one here who had ever worked with the royalties of our home planet. I recognize your scent as being one of theirs, most resembling our proclaimed queen’s. You will be our queen here now. We have been lost without one.” Samuel shuffled forward a bit, his eyes alight and his hands still holding the can in offering.

“No,” Wikus shouted and then quickly bolted inside to hide behind the little protection that his shack provided. He breathed heavily for a moment as he pressed against the door to help keep it close. Hesitantly, he opened the door a crack to peek through and found Samuel still kneeling there with his offering out. Wikus swallowed and then opened the door a bit more, just enough so he could squeeze through. He glared at Samuel, daring him to move, as he quickly swiped the cat food out of his hands and then slammed his door again. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-

Wikus dared to leave his shack a few hours later when his stomach began to gurgle angrily. His transformation was slowly starting across his chest and roaming up his neck but he could barely feel the pain thanks to the affects of the cat food. But he wanted more cans to ensure that the pain stays away and he needed food. Plus, now that he was aware that the prawns were insane and trying to make him into a queen, he had decided that he really did need a lock. And probably a weapon of some sort too.

The only problem was that he was well aware that none of the prawns had moved from their gathering spot at his shack. In fact, more had joined. They all knelt patiently, with Samuel still close by his door, waiting for him to make an appearance again.

Taking a deep breath, Wikus threw all attempts at making friends out the window as he stormed out of the shack. “Get the fuck away from me, all of you.” He waved his human hand wildly. “I am not gonna be your fuckin’ queen so just leave me be.” He glared at the prawns, certain that he would at least frighten the younger ones away. But they all remained kneeling and staring at him quietly. He scowled and kicked at the pile of offerings. 

Wikus scraped his human hand through his hair, aggravated. “Fine, fuck it, whatever.” He stated absentmindedly as he started to walk away from the group. He paused as he felt something soft in his hand. Slowly lifting his hand to his face, Wikus could only stare at his hair. “Damn it,” he lashed out, kicking at his shack. He waved his hand frantically until the hair fell off his hand and floated to the ground. 

He honestly wasn’t surprised that he would be losing his hair. After all, there wasn’t a single hair on a prawn’s body, as far as he knew. “I’m gonna be bald before I’m forty.” He mumbled as he continued to leave his home behind.

Wikus jerked in surprise as the prawns all suddenly rushed forward and formed a small pile as they all fought and clicked angrily at each other. Wikus stared, a bit horrified, as one prawn was tossed from the dog pile and into another shack. The prawn merely got up and ran back into the pile, pushing and shoving with the rest of them. 

It was only when one of the young prawns came out from the pile with a few of his fallen hairs did he realize that they were fighting over his hair.

Disgusted, Wikus quickly turned from them and ran. He was glad for the distraction, at the very least. He needed to find a new shack incase the agents at MNU had noticed that the one he claimed as his own was suddenly popular for some reason and decided to investigate. He did not need to fight MNU all over again. But he did need to keep away from crazy prawns. 

An abandoned shack would be easy enough to find, Wikus decided as he headed to the piles of trash first. He rummaged through some old trash and frowned as he picked up a rotting banana peel. Wikus knew he wouldn’t be able to find anything more edible in the trash pile and he was unable to use his remaining cash to buy food anywhere since his face was featured in the media.

Nibbling on the end of the banana peel, Wikus continued his search. He found a bit of scrap metal and wondered if he could make his own lock. If worse came to worse he probably would. 

“Here you are, my queen.” Wikus jumped in surprise and quickly spun around to face Samuel. “I was worried that I would have to look for you everywhere but luckily your scent is strong enough to follow.”

“Lucky me,” Wikus mumbled around his banana peel.

Samuel tilted his head to the side and his antennas twitched. “You shouldn’t wander around by yourself. It’s dangerous. The others might--”

Wikus took the banana peel out of his mouth and crossed his hands over his chest as he glared at the prawn. “I can take care of myself, Samuel. I’ve faced enough shit by now to know how to properly fight.” He wasn’t going to admit to the prawn that he honestly thought a prawn could still probably kick his ass easily.

Samuel fidgeted from one foot to the other, “If you say so, my queen.”

“I do,” Wikus insisted. “So, you know, what I said earlier, about the whole leaving me the fuck alone? Yeah, I’d appreciate it if you’d leave me the fuck alone now.” Wikus grumbled. “I need to find some fucking food around here.”

“I can get you food, my queen.” Samuel offered as he took a step towards Wikus.

Wikus narrowed his two, by then, golden-yellow eyes, not trusting the prawn. “At what cost?” Nothing was free, especially in the hellhole known as District Nine.

“No cost.” Samuel waved his hands in front of himself. “I’d be honored to help my queen.”

Wikus slapped his palm over his eyes. “Stop calling me your fucking queen, a’right? My name is Wikus van der Merwe.” 

Samuel shook his head. “That was your human name. The MNU will give you a new, different name when they tag you.” 

“Tag me?” Wikus frowned.

Samuel nodded and pointed to the bar code and the print that stated ‘Property of MNU’ under it, tattooed behind his antenna near the top of his head. “It’s mandatory for all of us living here.” Wikus grimaced, having forgotten about that little detail. 

“I don’t care what name they give me, I’m keeping my own.” Wikus snapped moodily as he continued his search one handedly since he was still gripping his banana peel in the other hand. “You’d think some kid wouldn’t want to finish his cheeseburger and he’d throw it out.” He muttered to himself.

Samuel’s antenna twitched. “Is that what you wish for, my queen? A cheeseburger?”

Wikus blinked and then casted a narrowed gaze at Samuel. “Yes,” he stated, deadpanned.

“I will get you one,” Samuel stated eagerly, nodding his head. “Return to your shack so you can be safe and I will arrive shortly with a cheeseburger for you.”

Slowly standing up from the pile of trash, Wikus looked at Samuel, really looked at him. He was a normal Prawn, as far as they went. Some sort of fabric material wrapped around his hips, his skin showing a reddish tint, and he loomed over Wikus with his height. “You are gonna get me a cheeseburger in the middle of the day?” He asked doubtfully. “What are you going to do, just walk into some store and try to order one? I can tell you now they don’t fucking serve to prawns.”

“Fret not, my queen, I have my ways.” Samuel assured and then jumped down from the pile. “I will be back at your shack soon with your cheeseburger.” He called out, waving a hand over his head and then disappearing around some shacks.

Wikus ‘harrumphed’ to himself as he watched the other prawn leave. “Good riddance,” he figured as he popped his banana peel back into his mouth and returned to his hopeless search.


	3. Chapter 3

Wikus returned to his shack hours later trying to ignore his rumbling stomach. He hadn’t found anything more edible than a banana peel and a rotten apple core. His mind had been thinking nonstop about his talk with Samuel about a cheeseburger and he cursed himself for it since the thought had made him even hungrier. 

He had also given up his search for a new shack for the day; he was too tired and his body was aching. Wikus glared as the prawns returned to crowd around his shack. 

“There you are, my queen!” Samuel jumped down off of the roof of Wikus’ shack to land in front of the half-prawn. Wikus jumped backwards, startled by the sudden prawn in front of him. “I have been waiting for you.”

Wikus could only stare at Samuel in wonder wordlessly. Why did this prawn have such an obsession with him? 

Samuel fidgeted in the awkward moment as they simply stared at one another. Then he promptly fell to his knees and held up his newest offering. “Your desired cheeseburger, my queen,” he opened his hands to present a wrapped package.

Wikus’ eyes grew wide as he looked at the greasy wrapping. “You, you really got me a cheeseburger?” He was in awe with this prawn and suddenly very impressed with him.

“You wanted one and as your faithful servant I got you one.” Samuel seemed to beam as he could sense how happy Wikus was.

Wikus hesitantly reached out and grabbed the cheeseburger. He unwrapped it and the smell of the pseudo-meat instantly hit him and made him moan with just the thought of biting into the meal and taste a bit of normality once more. Wikus glanced down at Samuel and waited for some sign of hostility. There was none so he quickly devoured the cheeseburger. He had meant to savor it but he was far too hungry to try such a thing.

“That tasted like the greatest thing in the world.” Wikus moaned happily as he rubbed his morphed hand over his stomach.

“You are pleased, my queen?” Samuel asked as he stood up slowly.

Wikus nodded. “Thanks, Samuel.” He smiled genially at the prawn. Then his back felt as though it was suddenly alit with a hot flame and he screamed as he crumpled onto the ground.

“My queen!” Samuel shouted and leaned over him as Wikus withered in the dust and screamed as loudly as his lungs would allow while his body was wracked with pain.

He thankfully passed out after a few agonizing minutes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Wikus awoke the next day to a worriedly clacking Samuel. “My queen!” Samuel shouted loudly as he noticed Wikus opening his eyes. “I have been so worried. You have been out for almost a full day. I was beginning to think that you--”

“Shut up,” Wikus snapped as he held his pain filled head. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “Everything feels horrible.”

“Your transformation is continuing, my queen.” Samuel explained. “It seems to be happening very quickly too.”

Wikus narrowed his eyes at Samuel accusingly. “What was in that cheeseburger you gave me?”

Samuel blinked and his antennas twitched. “I’m not too sure, really. The humans put strange things into their meals.”

Rolling his eyes, Wikus slowly began to stand. Samuel fretted and tried to help him but was batted away.

Wikus wrapped his hands around his stomach and inhaled harshly as he felt the hard exoskeleton of the prawns. He gulped audibly and only then realized that he was shirtless as he looked down at his exposed front to see his skin flaking off in bloody clumps. 

He groaned and started to stumble out of his shack, ignoring Samuel’s cry. Samuel followed him quietly as Wikus stumbled around aimlessly. Wikus didn’t know what he was searching for or even understand what he was doing. He just felt like he needed to do something and walking was something.

After an hour of purposelessly walking, Wikus started to head back to his shack. It was at that time that Samuel decided to try and speak up. “My queen, I--”

“Listen,” Wikus turned around and pointed at Samuel with his prawn hand. “You call me queen one more time, and I’m going to sock you right in the face.” He held up his human hand, currently an angry fist. He was in no mood to deal with any more odd prawn things, including prawns themselves. Samuel was fine when he was quiet but it seemed like every time he talked he only achieved pissing Wikus off.

They continued to walk in silence for a few more steps.

“You’ll need someone to help you with your new role.” Samuel hurriedly stated.

“Let me guess, you wanna volunteer?” Wikus narrowed his eyes at the prawn as he halted on his path.

Samuel kicked at the ground sheepishly. “I would be honored to do so, my queen.” Wikus clenched his hands at his side but resisted punching the prawn in the face. “You do need someone to explain to you how to live your life as we do.”

“I am not one of you,” Wikus seethed.

Samuel’s antennas suddenly started twitching in front of Wikus’ eyes. Wikus took a step back but Samuel merely took a step forward to counter the move. “Your scent is more ours now than human. I would think that you will be fully transformed by the end of next week, which is fortunate for you since the MNU will be back to move us to District 10 around then.”

“Fully transformed,” Wikus frowned as the news sunk in. He knew he was doomed to that fate but he had hoped for some more time. 

“Would you like a feast on the last day of your transformation?” Samuel inquired. “If you commanded it your subjects would do it instantly. We could fetch you whatever food you desired to celebrate, my queen.” Wikus scowled and punched Samuel solidly in the face then stalked away. The other prawn scrambled back to his feet and hurried after him, making sure to stay a good foot behind the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Wikus was filled with inhuman pain as his body shook uncontrollably. He groaned and tossed and turned. He had never felt something so painful before. He was scared and aching and so desperate for a little comfort. Samuel wasn’t in the shack with him at the moment. The prawn had left to scavenge for some food and Wikus had been glad at the time to see him leave. Now he was desperate for the other prawn’s company.

Wikus shakily sat up from the broken and almost padding-less mattress that he called his bed. It ached to move but he couldn’t lie on his back any longer. It felt like his back was snapping in half, and as he pictured prawn anatomy, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was doing so in order to continue his transformation. 

Steadying himself with a deep breath, Wikus stood on his wobbling legs. Then he promptly collapsed forward to sprawl on the floor. His body continued to shake and he rocked slightly as he felt bile rising up his throat. Wikus pushed himself up onto his elbows just as he opened his mouth and wretched for a terribly long minute. 

Wikus moaned miserably as his empty stomach finally seemed to calm slightly. 

“Christopher,” he cried out lowly to his empty shack, craning his neck to look up at his ceiling. He knew that the prawn was in space, probably far from Earth by now, but he wanted his companion back to help him. He would kill for a gentle hand to rub and soothe his aching back. 

Another spasm from his insides made Wikus twitch against the floor and smear his hand in the mess he had previously made. Wikus turned his head with disgust and felt another bout of bile unsettling in him. 

The door to his shack quietly opened while Wikus continued to quake on the ground and empty his gut. Samuel went unnoticed until he made his presence known with a soft call of, “My queen.” 

Wikus moaned and looked up at the other prawn. He beseechingly raised one hand towards him to wordlessly ask for help. Samuel hurried over and sat on the floor next to Wikus. The prawn was unsure what to do when Wikus quickly clambered onto the prawn’s lap and clung to him. 

“Samuel,” Wikus moaned miserably as he shook against the prawn’s hard body.

Samuel was struck by Wikus’ sudden neediness and he took pity on the poor creature by gently raking his tentacle-like fingers through what was left of Wikus’ hair. Samuel made an odd trilling noise that somehow gave comfort to Wikus as his body continued to tremble. Wikus scrambled away from Samuel as he suddenly hurled again. His airway was blocked by the large amount crawling up his throat and Wikus tried to throw his head forward to loosen what was in his throat quicker. 

His eyes were wide and horrified as he felt a large, slimy object slip from his mouth and splatter onto the ground. In his state of panic, it took Wikus a moment to realize that he was staring at one of his lungs on the ground. Wikus inhaled sharply and then started to hyperventilate. He fought to stand but Samuel quickly wrapped his arms around his torso and forced him to sit before he hurt himself.

Wikus pointed at the lung on the ground as he continued to breathe unevenly. “My, that’s,” he shook his head frantically. “My fuckin’ lung!” He cried out, desperate to make the Prawn understand how freaked out he was. “I just threw up my fuckin’ lung!” 

“Relax,” Samuel cooed to him as he adjusted his body like a ragdoll until Wikus was in a more comfortable position. “It is simply your transformation. Our organs are replacing yours and soon you will be ejecting all of your old, human organs.” 

Wikus jerked against Samuel’s hold. “That doesn’t make me feel better!” He exclaimed angrily. In fact, he felt more terrified than before. Replacing organs sounded like a very painful procedure.

“What will make you feel better?” Samuel asked patiently as he maneuvered Wikus’ body against his own once again.

“If I stopped transforming,” Wikus sniffled as he leaned against Samuel, taking comfort in the other’s embrace.

“I’m unable to accomplish such a feat, my queen.” Samuel stated in an apologetic tone.

Wikus nodded his understanding as he closed his eyes with a whimper. “Will you rub my back?” he asked after a moment, damning his pride for an ounce of comfort.

“Of course,” Samuel complied and rubbed at Wikus’ mangled back. Surprisingly, the prawn’s hand was gentle and the caress was cooling. Wikus’ body melted against Samuel’s as he closed his golden eyes for a moment of peace. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When Wikus opened his eyes, he was on his ratty mattress. And so was Samuel. In fact, the prawn was molded around his back, his one arm casually rubbing up and down Wikus’ human arm. Wikus jerked and scrambled out of bed only to fall to the ground when his legs weren’t able to support him. 

“My queen?” Samuel quickly stood around him and fretted as he looked down at the fallen other.

“You, you were fuckin’ spooning me, man!” Wikus screamed accusingly at the prawn as he raised his human hand to shakily point at him. Wikus’ eyes widened as he stared at his ‘human’ hand. It wasn’t looking so human anymore. 

“Shit, shit,” Wikus cursed as he examined his body. The transformation always seemed to hit him harder over the night. His torso was a bloody mess as the hard exoskeleton of the prawn body began to replace his skin. It was even beginning to speckle underneath the waistband of what remained of his trousers. Wikus was too afraid to actually look below his belt. 

Wikus curled into a ball and gripped at his face. “Shit, this is all…” he froze as he felt his forehead. There were two bumps protruding. “What the fuck is this now?” 

Samuel’s antennas twitched as he moved to sit before Wikus. “Your antennas are starting to come in.” He stated simply as he scratched lightly at the skin blocking the antennas from budding.

Wikus smacked his hand away. “Stop that, it hurts enough as it is!” He complained.

“It will hurt when the antennas break through your skin anyways, my queen.” Samuel explained. “Besides, you do not want your antennas to grow in crooked do you?” 

Frowning, Wikus was about to respond when he looked at his left hand, more specifically at the stub of a finger he had now due to his foolish action of taking a butcher knife to it. “Well, I don’t, no, but I don’t want you to scrape my skin off either.”

“But I was doing it last night and you did not complain.” Samuel again rubbed at one of the bumps on Wikus’ forehead.

“You did what?” Wikus growled and went to smack Samuel’s hand once more only for Samuel to quickly move his hand away, avoiding the blow.

“I thought it would help speed up your transformation,” Samuel admitted. “I picked off some of the dead skin off of your back to help reveal your beautiful new set of skin. It is growing in quite nicely.”

Wikus glared at the prawn. “I don’t want this stupid process to speed up!” Wikus growled as he stood up. “I just want,” he stopped as his world swayed at the same time that his vision darkened. 

He heard a loud thump followed by a fuzzy scream of “My queen!” before Wikus succumbed to the darkness.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

An unclear amount of time later had Wikus waking up to Samuel’s face hovering over his own, concern in his large eyes. “My queen, you have come down with a fever!” 

As Wikus slipped in and out of an unpleasant, exhausting sleep, Samuel did as much as he could to try and bring down his temperature which only really meant he tried to make Wikus comfortable. Wikus was well out of it though, and any attempt that Samuel did to try and fight off the fever that raged through his body only brought a slight relief.

Wikus drifted in and out of sleep. He could barely tell the difference between his dreams and hallucinations. When he did dream, his fever twisted his subconscious into imagining Tania and his parents staring at him in horror and even mocking him for his suffering. 

Tania would stare at him, shaking her head with unshed tears glistening in her eyes as he begged her for helped. He would try to crawl to her but she would only turn her back on him before a swarm of MSU agents or prawns slowly ripped him apart. Wikus would scream at her but she always continued her unrushed pace away from him.

When he hallucinated, Wikus would try to cling to Samuel for one moment, begging him to never leave, and the next scream in pain with every touch Samuel deposited to him. Wikus would even start to claw at himself, ripping away parts of his peeling skin in his attempts to release the boiling blood beneath his changing skin. It got so bad that Samuel had to bind his hands to prevent Wikus from further damaging himself.

Throughout all of it, Samuel remained by Wikus’ side, trying to nurse him to help. When Wikus allowed it, Samuel would cradle his boiling form, clicking to him softly in an attempt to bring peace during his horrible nightmares.

It was much later when Wikus finally awoke from his feverish dreams, his body breaking the fever. He ached all over and could only moan to Samuel to announce that he was awake. He was completely drained of all strength. It left Wikus feeling about as strong as a newborn kitten when he couldn’t even lift his hand. 

“My queen?” Samuel peered over at him and rubbed at his face. “Your fever broke during the night. It was caused by your transformation, which is nearly finished, luckily for you.” Samuel fetched a rusted bucket and moved to sit behind Wikus on the ratty mattress, moving him carefully to prop him up into an upright position, making sure to support Wikus with his own body. “There has been talk that the MNU agents will be returning in only two days to finish their job and then comes the big move.”

Samuel lifted the bucket to Wikus’ mouth and he tried to drink greedily but his mouth felt too different and the murky water splashed down onto his chest. Wikus moaned as he watched the water fall. It took Wikus a moment to realize that his torso was completely changed. He gasped and jerked in Samuel’s arms as he stared at the smaller arms coming from his chest. The tiny arms twitched slightly and Wikus screamed. At least, he tried to scream.

Wikus brought a hand, a fully transformed hand, up to touch his mouth. He shuddered at feeling mandibles where once he had lips. Struggling, Wikus turned to face Samuel. “What is wrong, my queen?” Samuel asked.

Wikus made incoherent clicks as he tried to explain himself. Samuel shushed him after a moment and made him lie back down on the mattress. “Rest now, my queen, you are still much too weak from your transformation. I will help you learn how to speak tomorrow.”

Any attempt to protest only sounded like nonsense to both Wikus and Samuel. Wikus gave up and simply closed his eyes, hoping against all odds that this was another nightmare and tomorrow he would wake up as a human again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the newest chapter that I have finished writing and posted for the first time now. Please enjoy as the plot is finally starting to move on.

Wikus spent two days relearning how to speak and walk. Luckily for him, he wasn’t an infant and already knew the language, the meaning of the words, and how everything sounded, he just needed to know how to make the sound with his new mouth. Once he learned how to make the actual clicking noises, it didn’t take long to connect certain clicks into making words which meant that he was back to being his whiny self in a new body. 

Although Wikus didn’t leave his shack much, due to the growing group of prawns outside of it, he was still shaky on his new legs and was often forced to lean on Samuel when attempting to walk around in the small space his home provided. Something about his knees going the opposite way still made his steps uncertain as he felt unbalanced without support. He also was very unused to his new, smaller arms and was working out how to control them.

His body was aching all the time and all over which made him more irritable than usual. He honestly didn’t know why Samuel put up with his whining and abuse, since Wikus would often take out his frustrations and anger while re-learning everything on the prawn verbally or with smacks to his arm. Although it never seemed like Wikus’ hits had any effect on the prawn so he suspected that he had not inherited the prawns’ known strength. He was as strong as he had been when he was a white, skinny man.

“My queen,” Samuel interrupted as Wikus read a scrap of newspaper aloud, simply for the practice. “Word has spread that MNU has returned to clear out the district and transport us to the new district.”

Wikus felt his stomach, or whatever organ he now had that acted in the same way as a stomach would, turn at the sound of MNU. “Do you think I’m in danger?” He instantly felt dread well up inside him. He couldn’t handle running away from MNU again. He had barely escaped from them the first time. 

“I would not let any danger happen to you, my queen, nor would any of your other subjects.” Samuel insisted. 

“But I don’t have a name or a number,” Wikus pointed at the imprint on the side of Samuel’s head. “Won’t MNU try to take me away? Should I try and hide?”

“No, no, hiding would be bad. You could get left behind.” Samuel shook his head. “Not all the prawns have these,” he pointed to the imprint. “They will just assume that you were skipped over like others.” Samuel took the few steps over to the mattress and sat down next to Wikus. “I promise that this transition will go smoothly for you, my queen.” He began to rub at Wikus’ antennas as he had taken accustom to doing in the past few days when Wikus would complain about everything hurting. 

Instant pleasure began to roll throughout Wikus’ body starting from the tips of his antennas down to his newly formed feet. Wikus closed his eyes and made a happy clicking noise in the back of his throat. He had been so surprised the first time Samuel had touched his antenna and made him feel so good but Wikus had figured it was something like a back massage; a soothing gesture to relax the body. And since he found himself to feel completely boneless after Samuel would rub up and down his antennas for a few minutes, Wikus really never had the energy to question Samuel why it felt so good.

“Your antennas are beautiful, my queen,” Samuel clicked quietly to Wikus as he continued to gently run up and down the antennas. He rubbed a bit harder at the bottom and Wikus felt his entire body jerk spontaneously at the pleasure.

“Oh,” Wikus clicked happily as he moaned and leaned into the touch as much as he was able to.

Samuel slid closer and eased one hand off to rub at Wikus’ leg as he continued with his other hand to stroke his antenna. “My queen,” Samuel nuzzled into Wikus’ neck as the hand on his leg trailed closer to between Wikus’ slightly parted legs.

Wikus jerked as he felt Samuel’s longest finger-tendril touch something between his legs. Quickly standing, Wikus moved away from Samuel’s hands, but too quickly and found himself stumbling for a second before he caught himself against a wall. “What the fuck was that?” He yelled at the prawn. 

“Were you not enjoying yourself, my queen?” Samuel asked carefully.

“I, that’s not what I was asking! You, you fuckin’ touched me.” Wikus accused. He knew that prawns were hermaphrodites and was aware that he was now as well, but he still had not explored his newly attained areas and honestly had no plans of doing so.

“You have not had a problem with me touching you for the past few days, my queen.” Samuel answered. 

“Well, yeah, but that’s ‘cause I didn’t know that what you were doing was supposed to be, well, uh, sexual.” Wikus stuttered out. He crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly realizing that he had been unknowingly molested for the past few days.

“I meant no discomfort, my queen; I only wished to please you.” Samuel protested. 

“Pleasure me, is more like it.” Wikus spat.

“Yes, that too.” Samuel nodded. 

Wikus spluttered, not expecting the honesty to his accusation. “What?”

“You are not in season yet, but you will be soon, my queen, and I do not want you to be startled by what the process is once your season hits.” Samuel explained.

“My season?” Wikus asked, confused.

“Your mating season,” Samuel clarified. “It is why MNU wants to move us before it begins.”

If Wikus was still able to pale he would be as white as a ghost. He had forgotten that prawns had mating seasons. It had been common information that all agents of MNU knew but it had never mattered much aside from explaining why there were more eggs discovered during certain months of the year. 

“Oh fuck.” Wikus murmured as he gripped his face. Why did the universe hate him so much? Was he just a lot of fun to torture or something? Was his life some sort of entertainment for some crazy higher beings? It seemed like it.

“Was I going too fast, my queen? I was trying to take it slowly with you. That is why I was only touching your antennas for the first few times. I am sorry if I startled you with my sudden actions.” Samuel apologized. “I did not mean to upset you. But you seemed like you could use something pleasurable in your life right now.”

Wikus shifted from one foot to the other. It had felt really good and it had made him forget about his worries brought on by the sudden news of MNU returning. “I just don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” He didn’t think he’d ever be ready for it, honestly. “In fact, I don’t think I want you touching my antennas either.”

Samuel nodded his head, easily accepting the answer. “I will wait until you are ready then, my queen, and not pressure you.”

“Thanks,” Wikus peered out of the small window of their shack. The sun would still be up for a few more hours. “I want to leave the shack for a bit. I’ve been in here for two days straight and I think it’s making me go stir-crazy.”

“I will accompany you.” Samuel offered as he stood and headed for the door, holding it open for Wikus.

Wikus nodded his thanks as he stepped out into the arid environment. He squinted his eyes and didn’t even acknowledge the group of prawns staring at him as he headed off in search of nothing in particular. He had become too accustomed to large groups following him everywhere. Wikus decided to scavenge just for the sake of having something to do and also so he wouldn’t have to make awkward small talk with Samuel.

“What are you looking for, my queen?” Samuel asked as Wikus began to move some garbage around.

“Nothing really, just hoping to find some metal or something; I kinda have an idea for a new little arts and craft project.” He mused. Normally he would be trying to look for food but Samuel had been providing food for him without question ever since he had wordlessly moved into Wikus’ shack with him. 

“Metal,” Samuel repeated. 

“Yeah,” Wikus nodded and stopped to look at Samuel. “You don’t have to help, I really just want to…oh, uh, thank you, all of you.” Wikus trailed off as he looked behind him at the small collection of metal pieces collected neatly in a pile. The group of on-looking prawns seemed to swell at receiving recognition from Wikus. 

“This is what you wanted, right, my queen?” Samuel asked, trying to ensure that the gifts were satisfactory.

“Yes, this is perfect.” Wikus bent over and began to pick up some of the metal pieces only for Samuel to stop him with a hand to his shoulder. 

“You do not need to perform manual labor by carrying your gifts, my queen.” Samuel insisted. “We can finish our walk and the gifts will be back at our shack waiting for you.” Samuel explained.

“Okay then.” Wikus frowned and dropped the items as he stood up. He really hadn’t wanted to go for a walk, per say, but he didn’t mind it so much. He looked around at all the prawns as he passed by them. They would all stop and stare back at him, some even bowing. “I don’t understand why they’re all acting like this.”

“You’re our queen.” Samuel reminded.

“I am not! And even if I was, which I’m not, I haven’t done anything to deserve all of these gifts and all this attention!” Wikus insisted.

“True,” Samuel agreed, “but you can and that is far more than any of us here can do. We have been so lost without any leadership and you are now in the position to lead us. For that alone we are grateful towards you.”

Wikus took in the information quietly before he asked for some clarification. “What happened on your ship exactly, Samuel?” Wikus questioned. “You were all in such horrible condition when you came here.” No one had understood why the prawns were all on the verge of starvation when the ship was finally opened. The technology that the prawns possessed showed that they were intelligent beings and yet they seemed mostly like such mindless creatures.

“We were sent with another queen to start a new hive on a planet. But our queen became sick after a year or so of traveling away from our planet. Eventually she died. We were passing by Earth when that happened and we all panicked and stopped the mothership. We didn’t know if we should continue or head back to our main planet. We debated while we were hovering over your planet. No one took charge so no one made any decisions and so we ran out of food and we all turned delirious by the lack of nutrition. You caught us in an embarrassing state, I’m afraid.” Samuel admitted. 

Wikus nodded as a few of his questions were answered about how the prawns system of power seemed to work. “So you are all workers or drones of sorts?”

“Most of us were. Some of us were part of the lower upper class and were to make the new upper class on our new planet. I was one of those members.” Samuel answered proudly.

“Was Christopher a member of the upper class as well?” Wikus asked suddenly. Samuel did seem more intelligent than other prawns did, just like Christopher had, so Wikus assumed that the smart were more powerful than the dumb in the prawns’ system.

“Christopher?” Samuel frowned at the name. “You mean the prawn that had been assisting you before me?”

“Yeah, the one that went to the mothership and left to get help.” Wikus nodded.

“Well, I suppose you could say that he was a member of the lower upper class, yes. Though, I worked more with the royals than he ever did. He was more of a,” Samuel twittered as he thought of the proper word, “what human’s would call a mechanic of sorts, I suppose, only he built and designed ships alongside fixing them.”

“Christopher was an engineer?” Wikus confirmed, sounding impressed. “No wonder he was so smart.”

Samuel frowned. “I could have been an engineer as well, but the job was beneath my rank.” Samuel stated looking very proud of himself.

“So what was your job back on your planet?” Wikus asked.

“It is similar to what I am doing now with you. I assisted the royals; made sure they were properly cared for, and offered advice and comfort when needed.” Samuel explained. “It is why I am so capable to care for you even in the awful conditions we are in. But when we move to the new district things will be easier. You can use the move as a chance to set the new hive plans into motion.” Samuel insisted.

“How will we do that?” Wikus asked. 

“It will be easy, my queen.” Samuel assured. “You will establish yourself as our rightful ruler and we will begin to form the classes again.”

“I don’t know how to establish myself as the ruler though.” Wikus confessed.

“It is simple, you only need to start assigning tasks to prawns and then all will know to follow your lead. We won’t get too technical for now of our class systems but we could at least have a start.” Samuel explained as his antennas twitched. “The lower class can only understand so complex of a direction but they are a good source of workers. Then the middle class can provide for better workers and even be informed of what you wish to be accomplished so they can continue to order the lower class around.”

“And the higher class? What are they meant to do?” Wikus asked.

“We are to do whatever you desire. We will craft what you want, keep the order for you, provide you with partners for your heat, and make sure that you are cared for.” Samuel seemed to be bragging again of his abilities. Wikus, however, froze and caused Samuel to stop and turn back to look at him. “My queen?”

“Partners for my heat?” Wikus repeated. 

Samuel nodded. “To breed with anyone from a lower class would only do you disservice, my queen. My class can provide you with clever young ones to help carry on your rule and will.” 

“I don’t want to talk about that anymore. I want to go back to my shack.” Wikus decided and made quick work to return. He was pleased to find the pile of metal pieces waiting for him as it gave him a reason to ignore talking to Samuel for the rest of the day. It did little to take his mind away from the reiterating thoughts of mating season, eggs, and little ones. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When the MNU agents came again, Wikus was surprised by how easy the situation turned out. He came out of his shack when he heard the prawns around his shack begin to make a loud commotion. “Which prawn seems to be the trouble maker?” One of the hired goons asked as he aimed his gun at random.

“Now, now, there isn’t much trouble yet. It’s just a bit unusual to have all of these prawns gathered here like this.” A MNU agent looked uneasily around the number of prawns and back down to his clipboard. 

Wikus looked around at the gathered prawns. They were all watching the humans and he could feel their tension. He didn’t want this to become another huge incident and decided to act before things turned bad. 

“We were having a party, a moving party, of sorts.” Wikus explained as he stepped closer to the MNU agent. The agent turned his attention toward Wikus but unfortunately so did the goon’s gun.

Suddenly, Wikus was being pulled away and the prawns were swarming in front of him while making loud, angry clicks. “Wait, wait, stop this!” Wikus cried out and the prawns froze. He was released and again made his way towards the agent. “If we could just put the guns away, then we don’t have to have any problems. We don’t want any trouble.”

The agent stared at Wikus with a frown but the goon only growled. “You trying to tell me what to do, prawn?”

“Hold on a second, Jed.” The agent placed his hand on the gun and lowered it towards the ground. “Are you in charge of these prawns?” The agent’s eyes were narrowed with curiosity as he stared at Wikus expectantly.

“No,” Wikus quickly replied. “No, not at all.”

“Really?” The agent questioned. “It would be pretty convenient if all of these prawns would do as they’re told and we get them documented, packed up, and moved without any more incidents occurring in this district. I would even be willing to let a few unauthorized, untagged prawns move into District 10 if there weren’t any struggles.” The agent looked at Wikus expectantly.

Wikus wiggled his fingers nervously as he looked around at all the prawns. “And you wouldn’t ask any questions about an untagged prawn that’s able to order other prawns?”

“Not any questions aside from the ones on this clipboard as long as that certain prawn worked with me and not against me.” The agent confirmed. “I just want to get the job done without any complications.”

Wikus nodded his head. “What would make this easy?”

The agent stared for a moment before shrugging, “A line, for starters?”

“Okay, everyone, make a line behind me. Just stand and wait for the one before you to go ahead. Answer this man’s questions to the best of your ability and then wait in another line until it’s time to pack and move.” Wikus commanded, hoping against hope that things went smoothly. Surprisingly, the gathered prawns did just as they were ordered. They formed a line and the first one stepped up to wait for the agent’s questions.

Wikus, and Samuel who hadn’t moved away from Wikus’ side the entire day, helped the prawns give their answers to the agent. They were then directed to take items they wanted or needed and were loaded up into the large MNU buses for transporting in shifts. The process took a few days, but Wikus went on the last bus on the last day without any struggles or having any questions asked by the agent at all. He wasn’t forced to be branded or renamed and he was utterly thankful for the small mercy. 

The last bus was filled with different prawns than the ones that had been gathered earlier by Wikus and he worried that they would cause a problem. But as soon as the prawns got a smell of Wikus’ scent, they all stopped their agitated clicks and stood silently with their attention on Wikus.

When he arrived to District 10, Wikus was the first unloaded from the bus, his ever-present shadow Samuel right behind him. He was surprised that the move had gone so smoothly. He was even more surprised to find all of the prawns waiting there for him.

One prawn stepped up to Wikus and bowed. “Word has spread now about your presence, my queen.” The prawn clicked. “We await your orders in this new area.”

Wikus looked from this prawn to Samuel for reassurance. “Alright,” Wikus began. “I think we should set up housing first, figure out what supplies we have, and then sort out our classes.”

The prawns all clicked in unison a “Yes, my queen.” He expected them to disperse to find new homes but none even moved an inch towards any tents.

“After you, my queen,” Samuel suggested. “You, of course, get first pick in which home you would want for yourself. Although, might I suggest one towards the middle? Then the higher class in the homes around you, the middle class around them, and then the lower class.”

“Is that how it normally worked on your planet?” Wikus asked. Samuel clicked a yes and Wikus nodded to himself as he began towards the center of the district, the other prawns calmly following after him.


	6. Not Really a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not an update of a new chapter. This story will not be given a new chapter since there doesn't seem to ever be new material for this movie. Instead, this chapter will have all of my notes and unfinished written scenes that I had for this story. Sorry to end it like this but I have no motivation to continue to work on a fanfic for a movie that came out 7 years ago.

He didn’t want to jinx himself, but things were looking better in this new district already. The prawns were no longer fighting amongst themselves and there was an established system set up to ensure that basic needs were met. He made sure to keep things fair and had yelled at Samuel when the prawn had suggested lower portions of food for the lower class. Wikus was not going to have such corruptness happen on account of him. 

For starting out as a human, Wikus was loathed to admit that he was making a pretty good prawn ruler. His first big project he had put the prawns to work on was making a list of all their supplies, legal and illegal. Wikus was rather glad to see a lot of illegal items because he was hoping to create some sort of communication devise to contact Christopher.

But all of that had to be put on hold when mating season began. Wikus hadn’t understood what was happening at first. He thought he was simply becoming sick again. His body ached, he was irritable, his eyes were sensitive, and he could smell everything. He felt angry, hopeless, and horny all at the same time. He also didn’t want to be far away from Samuel.

"You just smell so good.” Wikus’ tendables on his face were moving over Samuel’s shoulder and into the juncture near his neck. “I don’t know why, but I don’t want to stop smelling you.”

“My pheromones are calling out to you, my queen, just as yours are calling to me.” Samuel was caressing Wikus’ thighs but he didn’t mind, not when the sensation was so pleasurable. 

“My queen,” Samuel shifted slightly so that his own tendables were brushing against Wikus’ antennas, filling Wikus with keen pleasure. “Allow me to be your first mate. I will bring you much pleasure. I will breed you well. Allow me to serve you.”

“Yes,” Wikus consented. “Yes, please, just don’t stop.” Samuel obeyed and continued to toy with Wikus’ antennas even as his long fingers moved into Wikus’ opening. 

(Sex scene that I never wrote)

“Christopher,” Wikus cried out in his delusion pleasure.

Samuel blinked at the mention of the other prawn. His arms tightened slightly around Wikus’ body. Wikus fell asleep shortly after it was finished, as Samuel caressed at his face with his tendables. 

 

(Samuel is pretty much Wikus’ second in command and helps give him a baby since the other Prawns demand it. Wikus rules District 10 from the very start.)

 

It seemed odd in a way that Christopher was an absent figure that was somehow always present during District Ten. Every decision that Wikus made, he kept Christopher in mind.

 

As the ship landed, the prawns all gathered around, curious about what was going to happen. Wikus made his way to the ship as well. It was easy to get through the crowd as the sea of prawns parted way for him, all of them knowing who he was. 

As Wikus was moving through the crowd, the door to the ship opened and a prawn stepped out. Wikus’ heart began to beat rapidly as thoughts of Christopher invaded his mind. 

The larger prawn sniffed at Wikus and then instantly bowed over. “Queen, we have come for you and your hive. We will take you back home. The King wants you all returned to him.”

“Where is Christopher?” Wikus asked. 

The prawn lifted his head and his mouth tentacles twitched. “I am unfamiliar with who you ask for.” Now that the prawn was actually looking at Wikus, his eyes narrowed, “You are not the queen originally appointed to this hive.”

“No,” Wikus shook his head. “She died and then I was made queen. Christopher was the prawn that went back to your planet to get help. Where is he?”

“Oh, that one. I was unaware of his human given name. He is fine and he was ordered to stay at the planet while we made this rescue trip. Now please, queen, you and your hive must gather onto the ships before the humans try to become a problem.”

“But you don’t understand, I need to see Christopher.” 

“And you will see him on the planet if you so wish.” 

(Wikus sees Christopher years later and Wikus instantly embraces him, Samuel hates Christopher from the start since Wikus never shows him any affection. Christopher is no longer a drone due to his level of genius. He’s moved to the lower upper class. Wikus is the high upper class and Samuel is in the middle of upper class since he considers himself Wikus’ mate and tells people as such. )

Wikus only spots one familiar looking prawn. The red cape that the prawn wore might have helped Wikus recognize him. 

“Christopher,” Wikus whispered in disbelief as he ran away from Samuel and hurried to the prawn. Christopher was startled to see a prawn rush at him and he was caught off guard when the prawn jumped and wrapped around him.

Christopher toppled over backwards with the other on top of him. He was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of the other and was surprised to smell a royal. “Queen, please, I--” Christopher began when he picked up another scent, a subtle one that he was more familiar with. “Wikus?” Christopher gasped as the other prawn moved and smiled down at him.

“I’m so fuckin’ glad to see you, man.” Wikus exclaimed as he moved off of Christopher and stood, offering Christopher a hand up.

“It is great to see you too after so long. I am a bit shocked though.” Christopher explained as he looked Wikus up and down.

Wikus laughed shortly. “Yes, a lot has happened over the past three years.”

“My queen,” Samuel was standing behind Wikus and staring at Christopher as he made his presence known.

“Oh, Christopher, this is Samuel. He’s pretty much the reason why I survived on Earth for so long. You could almost say he took over your job of protecting me after you left. Samuel, this is Christopher.” Wikus introduced.

Christopher bowed slightly but Samuel only continued to look Christopher over. He turned away from Christopher to face Wikus, “My mate,” he touched Wikus’ arm, “we must be going. You are exhausted from the travel and need your rest.”

"I can rest later; I want to catch up with Christopher.” Wikus argued.

“You can talk to him later, if you must. Rest is important for you now. You will have a long day tomorrow full of counsels with the King.” Samuel reminded.

Wikus frowned. “Fine. I’m sorry, Christopher, but I really should be heading to bed.”

“It is understandable,” Christopher bowed. “I will see you later then, Wikus.”

"It was great seeing a familiar face again after so long.” Wikus grinned and clapped Christopher on the shoulder.

Christopher nodded. “CJ will be excited to hear that you are on the planet now.”

“I can’t wait to see that little one too.” Wikus admitted.

“You will be surprised; he is not so little anymore.” Christopher informed. 

(Christopher and Samuel fight two days before Wikus’ mating period comes around. Wikus declares he is not a trophy wife to be won. When his mating cycle starts, Wikus doesn’t feel correct without having both of them with him.)

“After all I have done for you, will you really push me aside for him?” Samuel asked, heartbreak clearly written on his face. 

Wikus shifted under the gaze. “Christopher has done a lot for me too.”

“Like abandon you for three years!” Samuel shouted, advancing on Wikus and grabbing his shoulders. “He left you alone during a time when you were practically a newborn. You could have died and he would have never been the wiser.” 

“That’s not true,” Wikus argued weakly as he lowered his head to avoid Samuel’s harsh stare in his face.

“Tell me, what’s so special about him? What does he have that I don’t? Why do you show him affection that I can only dream about getting?” Samuel asked, his voice lowering and his grip lessening in favor of lifting Wikus’ head and stroking at his antennae.

“I,” Wikus frowned and his antennae twitched against Samuel’s touch. “Well, he, we--”

"You love him,” Samuel stated simply, removing his hands from Wikus and physically drawing away from him with a backwards step.

Wikus could only stare at the floor as he tried to process Samuel’s accusation. Did he really love Christopher? 

“Your silence only confirms it.” Samuel trilled sadly. “There is only one thing that can be done then.” 

Wikus finally lifted his head. “What is that?” He asked curiously.

“We shall have to fight to the death over you.” Samuel turned and started to head towards where Christopher’s quarters were located. 

 

And that was all I had vaguely planned and written for this fic. I hope the snippets give you some sort of closure on this story!


End file.
